The invention relates to a device for curing an adhesive by means of radiation in an at least substantially oxygen-free atmosphere. The adhesive is interposed as an adhesive layer between two superposed layers of a disc-shaped information carrier. The layers together define a peripheral edge of the information carrier. The device includes a radiation source and a supply for a gas, not being oxygen.
Such a device is known and is used in the production of optical information carriers of a type having two substrates glued to one another, at least one of the substrates carrying an information layer. During production a UV-curing polymerizable adhesive is applied, after which the assembly thus formed is irradiated by means of a UV irradiation device in a nitrogen atmosphere. The adhesive then cures by polymerization reactions in which radicals are formed.
DE-A 3642961 refers to the use of UV-curing adhesives as alternatives for epoxy-resin adhesives.
The above citation is hereby incorporated in whole by reference.